Potential therapeutic utility of maternal dDAVP for patients with oligohydramnios (insufficient amniotic fluid). Despite the significant consequences of oligohydramnios, there are no established means to increase amniotic fluid volume prior to labor. Recent studies indicate the potential of a novel treatment for oligohydramnios, utilizing maternal administration of a drug (dDAVP) to hydrate mother&secondly baby with amniotic fluid. The baby hydrates in relation to mother&increases its urine production and thus amniotic fluid.